London to LA
by Christiana Anderson
Summary: A DomOC story set during FatF. Liz comes to LA from London to renew the ties of friendship with old friends. What will go wrong?
1. London to LA

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious, or any of the characters/places/cars in it. I am not making any money from this work; it is something of my own imagination. Please do not copy it and post to another site. Thanks!

**Chapter One**

It was a hot summer's day as the passengers of flight 128 from London, England disembarked from their long, endless flight. Far from the cold, damp rain of Britain, the sweltering heat of was, to some, something they had only dreamed of, never having lived through anything worse than a British summer. For others though it was the beginning of a new adventure, one such traveller was looking out of the large window in the baggage lounge of the large airport. It had been a long flight and her once tidy clothing was ruffled and, in her opinion, far too warm for the current climate. Glancing around the baggage hall she spotted her two large suitcases on the large conveyer belt that dominated the large room and hurrying over she attempted to haul them off. "Hey, need a hand there?" said a deep voice behind her, quickly turning around she laughed "My knight in shining armor!" and, flinging her arms around the tall man behind her she grinned. She hadn't seen this man for 20 years but he hadn't changed a bit.

The man being hugged was her once friend, Vincent. He, being far from the three foot high runt she remembered was now a man, a man with a beard, a beard and tattoo's, she thought to herself in amazement. "My God, you've grown so darn much!" and, grinning she slapped him on the arm.

"Hey" he groaned "What was that for?"

"Surprising me of course!" And with that she turned back to the conveyer belt, looking again for her luggage.

Behind her, Vince just looked at her, taking in the changes that had happened in the past 20 years. 'Man, she's changed' He thought to himself 'And most definitely not in a bad way!' He was a grown man after all, why couldn't he look at a pretty lady for what she was?

Elizabeth, as her name happened to be, was tall. Not overly tall but most guys she could look in the eye, this was important she reasoned to herself, as the eyes are said to be the key to the soul. Plus, she laughed silently to herself, it was far more fun to hand a guy his beaten, broken ass if you could look him in the eye while doing it! Liz, as she preferred to be called was 5'10, her black hair flowed down her back in thick waves and curls and her tanned skin was swept over a curvy yet lithe body. Granted, she was like anyone with more flaws than could be counted on fingers and toes combined but she had the looks to make up for at least some of that.

Vince noticed the looks straight away, probably not the best thing for a man to do while thinking of the woman in front of him as nothing more than a sister.

Grabbing a bag each as they came in front of them, the two chatted casually, catching up on everything that had been happening in the others life. Coming quickly to the entrance, Liz looked around. "I've missed this place" She said aloud. Dropping the bag he carried, Vince slung an arm around her shoulders "You should have come back sooner then shouldn't you"; he winked at her then started off towards his car, his arm around Liz's shoulders still, dragging her along with him.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello and thank you for reading this chapter. If you're wondering, yes, this story has been put up here before however it was taken down to be rewritten and the mistakes hopefully corrected. It's previous name was 'Getting it Right' and was still written by me, Christiana Anderson. I have a few more chapters being corrected right now and will update when i can, i have no scedule for it. Enjoy.


	2. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious, or any of the characters/places/cars in it. I am not making any money from this work; it is something of my own imagination. Please do not copy it and post to another site. Thanks!

**Chapter Two**

Riding along from the airport in Vince's Maxima was an eye opening experience for Liz. Her friend and driver was, to put a word to it, mad. Hanging on to the door and seat for dear life she was thankful she'd been taught in life to never ride in a car without a seatbelt on. Flashes of colour were all that her half open eyes could make out as they made their way down the busy main roads towards where her new house was situated, right next door to Vince's as he had told her with a happy look on his face. Liz wondered for the first time since setting off on her long journey whether her life was really worth the price she was paying, and probably would continue to pay if the stories her friend sitting next to her had taken pleasure in telling her were true. Loud, fast cars at all hours, parties that sometimes lasted through the night, and her personal least favourite, shouted arguments between the mysterious 'Letty and Dom'.

Vince had told her all about the two in his various e-mails and letters, far from being out of contact for 20 years the two had, almost religiously, written to the other every month, just keeping the lines of communication and friendship open. Though letters were nothing to real face to face contact, something they were both relishing.

Slowing down, the car turned into a street with houses either side, a fair size each of them, Liz fell in love. "Wow, this is great! Is this our street?" Grinning, Vince glanced over at her "Sure is, not too much further". Liz was now leaning out of the window, trying to take in as much as she could of her new surroundings. Spotting a driveway filled with top-end cars like Vince's she knew instantly this was where he lived, which meant…

"There it is sweets, your new house" And, pulling into the driveway Vince shut off the engine and got out of the car. Removing herself from the low slung car was difficult as Liz attempted not to take her eyes off the brilliant white house she stood in front of. 'It's perfect' she thought to herself, Vince had really outdone himself this time. It had been a surprise for him to be asked if he could find and purchase a house for Liz but he'd done it, oh boy had he done it.

The house was detached, white in colour with a dark stained porch running around what looked to be at least 3 sides of the house, wicker chairs stood about with a large swing, swaying and creaking slightly in the soft breeze. With three levels, the house was slightly bigger than those next to, space Liz didn't really need 'Yet' she thought quietly to herself. The front door was large, with a window next to it. Vince, coming up behind her whispered in her ear as she looked through the glass "You know, you could just go in and see the place rather than peeping through the windows" Surprised he'd managed to creep up on her, Liz spun around "But I don't have a key!" Fishing around in his pocket, Vince brought one out "You may not" he said, "But I do, maybe it'll fit" He smirked, holding the key up so Liz could easily see it. "You got it!" She screamed and, grabbing it quickly from his hand unlocked the door and flung it wide open.

The inside of the house was filled with stale air and everything covered with dust. Quickly opening all the windows Liz look around her new place. Semi-wondering if all her stuff would fit in the new house she made plans for colours and designs that could be put in before the rest of her belongings arrived, she had a couple of days if the trucks carrying everything weren't early.

Forgotten about, Vince turned and looked towards the Toretto house, spotting Mia and Leon he waved for them to come over. Maybe it was a little soon but he couldn't wait to introduce Lizzy to Leon and to give Mia the surprise of her life. Looking over the place quickly he smiled, it would soon be a totally different place and he was looking forward to helping out. Cars weren't his only speciality, he liked to get his hands mucky and if that meant moving furniture so this house could be lived in then so be it. Wandering through to the kitchen he made plans to pick up some groceries so Liz could live well enough to get through the 'work' period.

Hearing voices in the hallway and footsteps upstairs he turned and greeted his friends. "Yo!" he heard Leon shout "Vince man, you here?" and what must have been Mia gasp as she took in the mess and space together, it was so different to her own. "What you doin' here man?" asked Leon as he spotted Vince leaning against the wall in the main room "This house is empty, nothing but dust and old furniture" Vince grinned to himself, hearing Liz coming down the stairs "Yo, Liz, come in here" He shouted, his voice ringing through the entire house. "What? You can't just come get me yourself?" Came the shouted reply. Vince laughed as Leon and Mia, who had been silent until then, looked around in surprise. "Course I could" He told Liz as she entered the room. Liz looked over at Mia and Leon in surprise; she hadn't heard anyone enter the house. Slinging an arm round her small shoulders, Vince brought her over to see the two surprised guests.

Mia was the first to wake up; her eyes were wide as she recognised the tall woman she once knew. "Lizzy?" she gasped. Flinging her arms round the surprised woman, Liz hugged her "Man, I've missed you" Laughing together, they grinned. Once upon a time, long ago they had been close, born at the same time, they had for a while grown up together, sharing toys and adventures. Unfortunately real-life had made itself known and at the age of 8, the two were torn apart and their lives took very different turns. One going off to England, the other to stay but both to endure the pain of loss.

Leon smiled, he didn't know why but he liked this new girl already. Glancing over at Vince he gestured over to the house where a new car had pulled up, a gleaming red RX-7 and only one guess was needed to figure out who was in it – Dominic Toretto himself, the King of the Streets.


	3. Moving in

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious, or any of the characters/places/cars in it. I am not making any money from this work; it is something of my own imagination. Please do not copy it and post to another site. Thanks!

**Chapter Three**

Leaving the two girls to their catching up, Vince and Leon wandered out to greet Dom, he'd been out somewhere all day and they were eager to know where. "Hey man" Leon called out, wandering over the grass of Liz's new front yard followed closely by Vince.

Dom looked round, surprised to see the two outside and not near either of their beloved cars, he didn't let it show on his face though and merely smirked. "What you doin' over there? I thought that place was empty" And on noticing Vince's car in the drive remarked "Lookin' for a place to dump that wreck you call a car?" Vince just smirked "Just another place to park" For some reason he didn't want to tell Dom about Liz yet. He'd never paid any attention to her before and didn't see what interest he would have in her now, except… no, he'd let Dom work out on his own there was one of the best looking girls in the world living next door, he didn't want to be the cause of any more shouting matches between Dom and Letty and that was what would happen if Dom caught sight of Liz.

Heading inside he looked quickly back at the house next door and could see a light in the back room being switched on, the light flooding through the open windows. It was getting dark and he hadn't noticed. Smiling to himself he sat on the steps leading up to the door, it was good to have Lizzy back in the same country and having her living next door was a bonus indeed. But she was hiding something. Beneath the tan she was pale and sometimes he could see the pain in her stormy grey eyes, she hid it quickly enough but it was still there.

The next morning was duller than usual, Mia had crept in like a naughty school girl at three in the morning having stayed with Liz catching up and starting to clear the house. It was going to be a busy day though, she knew. Dom and the 'guys' would be at the garage all day and she, she would be at her usual post, manning the store/café. 'What a life' she thought grimly to herself. Sure, it brought money into the house but she needed to break free of her brother sometime and do what she wanted to do with her life, become a doctor. It had been a dream for her for so many long years and she was no closer to reaching it then she had been ten years ago. She studied her text books and went to the classes but it was nowhere near to actually being able to go to a real college to learn full time. It would have to do though, they needed the income from the café to live, living was good.

Walking down the stairs, fully dressed and ready for a new day Mia caught a glimpse of Lizzy outside, a mug of coffee in her hand and talking to some large men in blue overalls. Looking further she could see a couple of massive removal vans in the same blue, it looked like Lizzy's belongings had arrived from England. Slipping on a pair of flats Mia hurried out of the door and over to her friend. Surprised, Liz half turned to Mia and grinned "Its here!" She shouted. Laughing, Mia nodded and waved a hello to the six men still in front of Liz. "Ok, can you guys start moving everything into the house? Don't worry about putting things in the right place, just get everything in" The six men nodded and went to their respective trucks, two to each.

Leaving the guys to get on with the job, the two girls headed to the porch. "Want a coffee?" Liz asked "Love one" Came the reply, quickly heading in to get a fresh cup Liz walked through the still unfamiliar rooms to the kitchen, the room that was quickly becoming the most habitable.

Heading out again with both hands full she had to dodge piles of furniture that seemed to have appeared from nowhere, the moving guys really were fast! Well she hoped they were, she couldn't wait to make this house into a real home. Seeing Mia sitting on the porch swing she joined her, handing over the coffee and sitting down. Setting the swing swaying, she pulled her feet up and gazed out onto the still empty street, no wonder since it was only just 6am.

Both sitting in silence they sipped their drinks; glad just to have some company at the early hour. Liz was the first to break the silence "So, where are Leon and Vince?" Mia laughed "Where do you think? Still tucked up in bed" Liz giggled "Somehow I'm not surprised, Vince was always a lazy rag" Mia nodded "You know, you have a fantastic accent, though it makes you sound so frickin' posh" "What can I say?" Liz replied "I've lived in England for fifteen years, its gonna take me a while to lose it, though I'm not sure if I really want to" She grimaced; too many memories came back at the thought of England and her old home. Memories she didn't want to have to think about just yet. If Mia noticed anything amiss she didn't say anything and the world dissolved into silence again, only the small bangs and grunts from the working men bringing any visible passage of time to the two women.

In the Toretto house, alarm clocks were beginning to go off. First was Dom's, he needed to be at the garage early that day to start getting on with the masses of paperwork that seemed to have collected over the past few days. He really should get it all done the day it came in, he realised but the cars… no, somehow they always had priority. Turning over he looked at the empty pillow beside him, he and Letty had had another argument and he'd kicked her out weeks ago into the spare room, well the room that used to be hers but she never got round to using. 'Shit' Dom mumbled to himself, this day was going to be hell but he had races tonight, he could live for another fifteen hours surely, it was all for the high of racing. He lived only for the ten seconds or less of pure freedom. A time when he could let go of all the worries of money and friends. Get rid of all thoughts and just live… for all too short a time though.

Shaking his head of the morbid thoughts he pulled back the covers and dressed. Wandering down the stairs a few minutes later he noticed something missing, no, _someone_. Mia wasn't there, in the kitchen where she normally was. Wondering to himself he poured a mug of coffee from the pot on the counter and walked outside to drink it. Breathing the fresh morning air in deep, he noticed two girls sitting on the swing on the porch next door. The supposedly empty house. Now he looked around, he noticed the moving vans and the men carrying a sofa, a fridge and a large wardrobe. Turning away he shook his head, it was a mystery for another time. Now it was far too early and he needed to be at the garage to open up. Picking up his keys and wallet, he headed out, still wondering where Mia could be.


	4. Car Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious, or any of the characters/places/cars in it. I am not making any money from this work; it is something of my own imagination. Please do not copy it and post to another site. Thanks!

**Chapter Four**

It was only a short time after Dom had roared off in his car that Vince, Leon, Jesse and Letty woke up. All in various states of wakefulness they wandered around the house trying to get themselves together enough to get to work, none of them being morning people unlike Dom and Mia, a family trait it would seem.

Gathering in the kitchen, short work was made of the remaining coffee. Letty was the first to wonder where Mia was, she was after all always around to make breakfast for them since none had any real skill in the kitchen, unless you wanted to have to recognise the charred remains of something that could easily have been anything ranging from a chicken to its egg or even a pea (in some of the most disastrous cases). It all ended up the same and Mia was relied upon.

Groaning, they all decided on going out for breakfast and, picking up various sets of car keys they headed out. Only Vince noticed Liz and Mia sitting on the porch at first and, only after he waved did any of the others take any notice of the newly occupied house and the movers still at work. Quickly running over, Vince pulled Liz up from her seat and hugged her. The air ringing with Liz's laughter brought the rest of the gang over to the two girls, only Letty looked displeased as she noticed how good looking the new girl was. She hated competition.

"My, that really was a surprise" Liz cried as she was set down again, still clinging to Vince's muscle bound arms. "May I ask what the occasion was?" Vince grinned and the smirked "I haven't been able to see you in the morning for 20 years and you ask why!" Letty spoke up then, her voice cold "You know this english skank V?" Vince, Leon and Mia turned angry faces to her "She's no skank Letty, leave off for one in your goddamn life" came Vince's angry reply. Why did she have to be so anti all the time? The good mood was gone and silence reigned. "You must be Letty" Said Liz quietly "Like Vince said, I'm no skank though you were half right on the other thing, I am English though I grew up right down the road from here, dual nationality you see". Dismissing Letty from her mind, Liz turned to the last guy standing around her, a little further away from the others though and looking shy. "Hi" Liz aimed a small wave at him "I'm sorry but Vince has been so lax in his introductions. I'm Lizzy, or if you prefer… Elizabeth or any variation of that name and believe me, there are many" Half grinning back, Jesse waved back "Jesse at your service, mind if I call you Lizzy?" "Not at all" came her quick, smiling reply.

Letty grimaced, this new girl seemed to have everyone wrapped around her little finger, at least Dom wasn't here. Turning, she walked to her car and, firing it up she drove quickly out of sight.

After saying their goodbyes the rest of the team made their way to their respective cars, Vince to his Maxima, Leon to his Skyline and Jesse to his Jetta, beautiful cars each of them. Liz watched as they all reversed onto the road one after the other and drove out of sight. She sighed; it had been a long time since she'd been able to drive but now, with the money she had available…

Turning suddenly to Mia she asked "How long 'til you have to be at work?" Mia started, she had been lost in thought. Looking at her watch she replied "Two hours" It was 7.30 already and the store opened at 9.30. Grinning, Liz jumped up "Let's go car shopping then!" Mia grinned too "Sure, why not?" Running into the house, Liz grabbed her bag and a pair of shoes; she'd been outside in bare feet all the time without realising it.

Once outside again she saw Mia waiting at the kerb in what must have been her car, it was a turquoise Acura Integra and it was beautiful, even to Liz's untrained eye. Quickly getting in, Liz laughed; she was getting a car at last!

As Mia drove, they discussed what type of car Liz could get, something fun and sporty were the main criteria. Driving past a car dealership, Liz spotted it. The car she just had to have. Well, three she just had to have. Getting Mia to turn round, they entered the turn and parked. Jumping out, Liz ran over to look at the shiny cars, they were all so beautiful. She wanted so much to drive them, see how fast she could go or even just sit in them. Liz sighed and looked for an employee. Seeing Mia hurrying over with a large man, balding and slightly pot-bellied, Liz grinned 'I wonder how much this guy wants a sale?' She asked herself. Quickly bottling her enthusiasm for the cars and ridding her face of the wide smile that seemed to have been glued there, she turned once again to look at the cars, the three of them parked in a row facing the road.

"Hello" Came a voice behind Liz, putting on a polite smile, Liz turned her back to the cars and held out her hand, shaking it, the man stood next to her "I see you've spotted our finest cars" He said "They arrived only yesterday and we've had a lot of interest regarding them" Liz got tired of all the talk as the man went into his sales monologue and, ignoring him asked loudly "How much do you want for them?" Surprised, the man stopped in mid-sentence. "Well…" He looked slightly nervous; he wasn't used to being interrupted especially by someone so... "H-h-half a million, g-g-give or t-take" He replied, stuttering badly. He didn't in the least expect the answer that was quickly given. "Done" And it was.

With the paperwork signed and delivery arranged for the afternoon, Mia and Liz drove on once again, heading for home. Mia's head was filled with questions, one above all stood out – how did Liz come to have so much money? Half a million dollars worth of car bought without a seconds thought! She shook her hair out of her face and continued driving; the questions would wait until they arrived back home.


	5. British Eccentricity

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious, or any of the characters/places/cars in it. I am not making any money from this work; it is something of my own imagination. Please do not copy it and post to another site. Thanks!

**Chapter Five**

Pulling into the Toretto driveway, the two girls got out of the car, automatically heading into Liz's house they sat at the newly placed kitchen table and looked at one another. Liz knew that Mia must be told something; it wasn't everyday a normal person could go out and just buy whatever took their fancy. Liz wasn't normal though and Mia was going to find out.

Putting on the kettle and opening a jar of instant coffee Liz grimaced and started to tell her story…

"As you know, when we were eight I had to move to England. My parents and I went back to live with my dad's folks in Derbyshire. They lived in one of the most beautiful homes in the country; it was massive, over five hundred years old and filled with memories. I loved it there. It was what the English call a country mansion. I never told you this but, well, my grandparents were rich. Having left the family when he was in his twenties because of some sort of argument, my dad moved to America where he met my mum and they had me, but when I was eight my grandparents caught up with my dad, his father was dying – something to do with his heart I think, I can barely remember now. Anyway, returning to England, my father took over the family business, an electronics company that ended up doing well, very well. It's still running actually but that's another story. My father ran the company for nineteen and a half years until he, my mother and my grandmother were killed in a car accident on the way home from a charity fundraiser. I was left, with the growing fortune, various properties and a needy business. It was a business that I had been studying and working in for over ten years but still, having a company of that size depend on you so much... I coped for six months, the grief of so much loss still in me, but I was too busy to do anything about it. I-I broke down after reading a letter from Vince that somehow made its way to me while I was in London, it said how much he missed me and whether it was possible for me to visit sometime. It was the first time he'd asked in all the years we'd been apart, and suddenly I longed to be back here, sitting with the only people I'd ever been able to call friends…"

Liz broke down, her tears coming quickly. Mia stood and rushed to where her friend was now sitting. Hugging her tight, Mia soothed Liz until she was calm again. Looking at her watch, Mia was shocked, it was 9.15 and she had to open soon. Pulling Liz up, she gently walked her through the house to the still open front door. The moving men were just finishing, bringing in the few remaining items. Thanking them, she locked up the house and got Liz into her car. She didn't want Liz to be alone and got the added bonus of company while she worked, only just remembering that Liz would need to be back later for her delivery, she made a mental note to ring Vince later so he could give her a ride home. Quickly starting the car Mia reversed onto the road and drove off towards work, thinking still of the story she had just been told.

It was a quiet day at the store for Mia, Liz hung out with her, talking and laughing with no more being said about the morning's story. At mid-morning Vince showed up in his blue Maxima to take Liz home, unknowing of just why she needed to be there. "Hey Vince" Liz called to him as he pulled up outside the store. He made his way into the shade of the inside, sweat from work and the heat causing his top to stick to his chest but still Liz ran over and hugged him. "Eww, you're yucky" Liz cried. Trying not to laugh, Vince pulled her closer to himself and grinned, it was surprising how quickly he'd gotten used to having her around again. In a way it was like she'd never gone, then he remembered that they were both 20 years older and probably not much wiser, in his case at any rate.

Pulling her out to his car, Liz managed a quick goodbye to Mia who, laughing, waved back. It was good, Mia thought, to see Vince in a happier, less surly mood. Vince turned the key, the engine of the car quickly coming to life. Reversing onto the street, he put the car into first and roared off down the busying streets.

Reaching her new home, Liz grabbed her front door key from her jeans pocket and grabbed Vince's hand, pulling him inside behind her. Switching on the air conditioning, the sweltering heat quickly turned into something far more manageable. Grabbing two bottles of water from the newly installed fridge, she gave one to Vince and hurried outside, eager to look for the car transport that was on its route straight to her house. Vince followed, sitting with her on the porch swing that was fast becoming a favourite sitting spot for its view of the surrounding area and comfyness. After ten minutes of silence, the loud engine of a heavy truck split the quiet, restless air. Vince, looking around, spotted the truck first, on it were three car-shaped items, each covered with a tarpaulin. Coming slowly up the street, Liz quickly stood up, moving towards the road, a huge grin on her face. Vince was bewildered, what was going on? He soon found out.

Stopping right in front of the three storey house, the truck driver got out and walked over to Liz, speaking quietly together for a minute, a decision was made and the driver began to unload the truck. After an hour of work, it was done and the three covered shapes sat in Liz's driveway. Waving the truck off, she grinned, seeing the bewildered look on her friends face. "You still here then?" She called over to him as he was still sitting on the swing having only got up to ring Dom. "Yeah" He called back "Dom didn't need me, said I could have the rest of the morning off" Liz grinned "Come over and see my babies then!" And, without waiting for him to get up, started taking the coverings off her new cars…

"!"

Giggling, Liz looked over at her friend "Nice aren't they?" Quickly walking over Vince ran a hand over the bonnet of the first "A Dodge Viper Venom" Liz nodded and moved over to the next, Vince following her. "TVR Tuscan S?" Vince asked, once again gazing intently at the car and running his hand over the immaculate paintwork "Yup" Said Lizzy, grinning "And now to the last" And led the way once again. Ripping off the waiting tarpaulin, she uncovered her dream car "A Blenheim Speedster! A touch of British eccentricity to add to my collection" Grinning, she turned to look at Vince who had gone quiet. "Liz, there's at least half a million dollars worth of car here… how did you get that much money?" She moved over to stand in front of him, her arms wrapping around his waist. "Years of hard work Vince, I'm not poor you know. I can look after myself and this is what I get for it" She looked over towards the cars, each shining beautifully in the gleaming sun and Vince let a small smile invade his murky face as he looked down at her. She deserved a treat after all.

"Gonna let me drive one of them then?" He asked, longing to be behind the wheel of one of the beauties in front of him. Liz grinned, "For getting me back here in one piece, I think I may be able to let you" She turned, heading for the house but calling over her shoulder "As long as I get to drive the Maxima over to the store, its lunch time!" Vince groaned, it would be worth it surely, and he trusted Liz didn't he? Grabbing his car keys out of his pocket, he chucked them at Liz who neatly caught them as she was heading back after locking up the house. "So, which is it to be?" She asked. Looking at the three cars in front of him, he chose. "The Viper of course" Smiling, Liz tossed a set of keys at him. "Look after my baby won't you!" And ran off towards his beloved Maxima. He dearly hoped he'd see his car in one piece again, he'd never seen Lizzy drive after all and prayed to the Car-God she'd take care.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, I'm **so **sorry for not updating this sooner, life has just been through a mad stage! Anyway, should be semi-regular weekly updates from now on if you can bear to wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter - comments (and complaints) always welcome though please try not to be nasty, that just puts me in a bad mood and means i don't update the story therefore annoying the people who do like it!


	6. Swapping Cars

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious, or any of the characters/places/cars in it. I am not making any money from this work; it is something of my own imagination. Please do not copy it and post to another site. Thanks!

**Chapter Six**

Taking a few minutes to get himself accustomed to the unfamiliar car, Vince was surprised when he looked up to see no sign of Liz or his Maxima. Starting the car up quickly he smiled as the engine obediently roared to life. Making the journey to the store in record time, Vince was surprised to see Liz already there leaning against his car which was parked outside the store with Mia standing next to her, both of them chatting away as usual. Drawing up beside them Vince slowly got out, he had expected Liz to get lost but no, here she was and he wondered just how long he'd been engrossed in the new car.

Unnoticed, the blond haired man sitting at the counter eating a tuna sandwich turned in his seat. Watching carefully he noticed the interaction between the three. The new girl was something of an unknown entity and he needed to know exactly who she was.

Back outside, Liz looked up at Vince, laughter in her sparkling grey eyes. "Maybe I should have told you that I spent the entire morning here looking at maps of this area – I know it like the back of my hand now" And she held up her hand to demonstrate, studying it closely "Ooh" She said, wonder in her voice, pointing at a mark on the back of her hand "That's new" And started giggling, Mia quickly joining in. Vince turned away from them in disgust, he didn't like being made fun of, but that, well it was funny, a little anyway. Vince walked round his car, checking for scratches or dents, finding none he was happy and trusted Liz a little more, his car wasn't the easiest to handle.

In the back room of the store, Dominic Toretto had stood, turning towards the fridge next to him for a can of soda. Closing the door, drink in hand to look outside, he'd had a long morning and needed a break from the masses of paperwork still on the desk that he was leaning against. The sound of Vince's engine pulled him towards the window and, looking out he saw the Maxima pull up; Vince didn't get out though much to his surprise. Instead there were legs, long legs encased in blue denim. The rest of the strange woman followed and Dom just stared: she was beautiful. The simple clothes she wore fitted perfectly and showed off tanned skin and a body to die for. Dominic Toretto was entranced.

To his surprise, Dom saw Mia look up from her textbook to run out and meet the woman, leaving her blond haired male customer to eat. 'Must be from one of her classes' thought Dom, the question of Vince's car nearly forgotten. It was only when Vince himself showed up in a brand new emerald green Dodge Venom that the questions started to appear in Dom's shaven head.

Hearing the roar of engines Liz looked down the street, spotting Letty's car from the morning, she chose a hasty exit, another argument wasn't in her books for the day. Grabbing the Venom's keys from Vince she kissed his cheek and hurriedly made her way to her car and, hopping in, belted up and started it, the roar of the engine drowning out the questions from Mia and Vince. Waving to her two friends she glanced into the store, her eyes meeting with those of a man standing at the back of the store staring at her. A shiver ran down Liz's spine, the guy was gorgeous, muscles lined his arms and chest and she felt faint at the thought of him just standing next to her.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the strange feelings, she reversed onto the road and slipped the car into first, roaring off down the road.

Back at her new home, Liz got out buckets and cleaning agents, ready for the large job of airing and cleaning the entire house. It needed to be done before the place was decorated and with the earlier furniture delivery, it was getting hard to get anything completed. Deciding to move everything to the centre of each room she worked her way round the bottom floor. Finally everything gleamed, it had taken over 5 hours but it was done and it was definitely well worth the work. Looking around, Liz's stomach rumbled, it had been hours since she'd eaten anything. Walking through the lounge to the large spacious kitchen she opened the fridge door. It was empty, apart from a few bottles of lonely looking water. 'Dammit' she thought to herself, 'I forgot to go grocery shopping'. Grabbing a set of keys off the newly placed table by the front door, Liz set out to do her first shop.

Walking across the front lawn she looked over at the Toretto house, all was still and there were no cars in the drive. Liz grimaced, that meant having to find a shop on her own, something she wasn't looking forward to. Realising she'd been a bit stupid not getting essentials while at Mia's store, Liz set out, the Viper being the closest and easiest get to. She'd have to clear out the garage later, fortunately it was a triple due to the size of the house, though she supposed that the size of the house meant little to the size the garage needed to be, look at next door after all!

Starting the engine she quickly found a promising looking road and stopped in the large car park of a supermarket type of thing. Her brain, though getting used to the American versions of things were still working in UK English. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind she prepared for the mindless shop.

An hour later Liz emerged, arms full of paper bags filled with fresh fruit, vegetables, milk, bread and other things she would need. Stuffing the bags in the boot, she studied her surroundings and wondered if Vince or Mia would be home. Looking at her watch she realised it was nearly six pm, time to get home. Yawning, she started the car again, the roar of the engine causing a grin to appear on her face.

Back at the Toretto camp, Mia was cooking dinner for everyone. There were races tonight and she wanted time to get ready before leaving. Wondering suddenly if Liz might like to go, she looked out of the kitchen window that looked over Liz's house and drive. It was dark, no movement anywhere in the area. Looking at her watch, Mia went quickly upstairs to change, passing the guys in the lounge with Letty sat on the floor leaning against Leon; that was a new arrangement, she vaguely wondered what Dom thought of it but quickly dismissed it from her mind, he'd seemed pretty out of it this afternoon, strangely it was after Liz had rushed off. Surely she couldn't have been the cause.

The team were all centred on the television which was showing a movie of some kind. Shaking her head, she continued upstairs and into her room. Changing into a black lace halter top and jeans, Mia thought about Liz's story, the question of money wasn't something she wanted to think about. But still it was there. What was happening to the business Liz had mentioned how she'd moved back to America, was she still running it? Clearing her head she focused on her make-up and hair, she'd showered earlier and her hair was looking good, it ran down her back and looked untidy but sexy. Hearing her brother shout her to hurry up, she made sure she had her car keys and hurried downstairs. Seeing everyone ready, the team in various colours but her brother looking the most dangerous, dark clothing really showed off his dark skin and bunched muscles.

Hours later Liz woke up; she had eaten and then crashed out on her long sofa in the now clean lounge. Disorientated she stumbled over to the large window and looked out, pushing a hand through her hair and out of her face. Groaning, she saw all the cars parked outside the Toretto house, lights were blazing from the windows and she could vaguely see bodies in various states of undress. Moving away from the window in disgust, Liz made her way to the kitchen, switching on lights in the pitch dark house as she went. Opening the fridge she found a cold bottle of water and went outside to sit on the swing, she needed to clear her head.

Liz was startled thirty minutes later by the low rumble of a car engine. Seeing a yellow taxi pull up, she immediately looked to see who was in it, her eyes met with some very familiar ones.

Dominic Toretto was pissed. Unfortunately not in the drunk, near passed out way either. The Chan's had blown his car and he was stuck with Spilner. Well, the guy had done something right by saving his ass earlier when the cops were chasing him. Turning to look up at his house, he wondered where it was all going to lead him. The trucks were going well, it was a good deal. But it was illegal and he knew it. He needed to survive though, the team needed to survive and their lives depended on him bringing in money. The garage and store though doing well weren't enough, nor the racing. He may have the respect, but he needed the best parts and those didn't come from air alone. The worries would come later, he decided. Getting out of the taxi, he spotted a lone figure on the porch of the next house and found himself staring into the eyes of the woman he recognised as being the one from outside the store that afternoon.

Without realising it, he left Brian standing on the pavement as the cab pulled away and made his way slowly up the grass to the woman's side. Smiling up at her, he just stared; she was even prettier now, where he could see far more of her than through the glass and distance of the afternoon's meeting.

"Hi" She said, a small nervous smile appearing on her tired face. "Hi" He said back, his voice deep compared to hers. "I'm Dom, and you are…?" Liz grinned wickedly to herself; he obviously didn't recognise her though she'd spent the better part of 8 years living with him, but that had been a long time ago. "I am just off" She said flippantly and, flicking her hair behind her, waved with her fingers and headed inside. Laughing, Dom walked off shouting behind him "You know I'll be back sweetheart!" Standing behind the door, Liz heard every word perfectly and knew that he would be back. He'd be back and she would probably walk straight into his arms regardless of how little they knew each other. He was gravity to her.


	7. An Early Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious, or any of the characters/places/cars in it. I am not making any money from this work; it is something of my own imagination. Please do not copy it and post to another site. Thanks!

**Chapter Seven**

The morning sun drifted slowly across the land, buildings hidden in darkness were lit up by the sun's brilliance and the birds in the trees awoke, singing to the skies. Sitting outside once again was Liz, her hair wrapped in a tight bun that was low and close to her long neck. She was sat on the porch swing, a bottle of water in her hand and breathing heavily as she'd just returned from a morning jog. It was, by no means a regular occurrence for her but that morning she'd woken up with far more energy than usual and just had to get out of the house.

Sitting back on the swing she rested her head against the back, half laying there she drifted off into her daydreams and nearly missed the wolf whistle aimed at her from the Toretto house. Looking over, she spotted Dom in the kitchen doorway looking over at her. Relaxed and fully dressed he looked beautiful to Liz, if a man could be called that. Holding up a mug, he half shouted, asking if she wanted a mug of coffee. Liz shrugged and called back "Sure". She wasn't sure why, but she was looking forward to talking to Dom again. At least while she was hot and sweaty she knew Dom wouldn't be making any moves on her. Well, she hoped not.

Sauntering across the grass, Dom looked up at Liz. Some of her hair having escaped the severe bun on her neck was flying round her face and even red cheeked and sweaty she looked fantastic. With a wolfish grin he bounded up the porch steps and came to sit next to her. Nervously she turned to him, taking the extra mug from his hand and carefully sipping the steaming liquid. "You know, I never did get your name" Dom suddenly said. Liz looked away "Elizabeth" She paused "Thanks for the coffee by the way" Dom nodded "You're welcome".

Together they sat, watching the sun rise over the roofs of the houses, a peace washing over them that neither expected. No talk was needed, just the quiet hum of life in the background.

Dom was currently lost in thought, he was sitting next to a woman and he wasn't touching her, nor was she touching him. This was indeed a rare occurrence for him and he wanted it to last. Elizabeth though, the name rang a bell. Sifting through the people in his memory, he sipped his coffee and watched Elizabeth's eyes close from exhaustion. Leaning her against him, Dom looked at his watch, he still had an hour or two before he needed to be at the garage, and if that time could be spent with this woman in his arms, then like hell was he going to throw away his chance.

An hour later, Mia wandered outside wanting to see Liz, she'd missed her last night even though the two of them hadn't been apart for a long time. 'That's the great thing about Liz', Mia thought as she crossed the driveway and reached Liz's lawn, 'It feels like no time has passed at all and we've never been…' She stopped mid-thought at the sight of her brother and Liz asleep together on the swing. They looked so cute together, Liz's head on Dom's shoulder and Dom's head on Liz's, their arms unknowingly wrapped around each other. The peace on each of their faces was plain to see and for Mia that was the best part. Her brother had been looking so haggard lately; she knew about his worries with the team, the garage, the store and Letty but now... rushing inside she grabbed her camera and took numerous shots of the two, she wanted to keep this memory and maybe... Her head filled with ideas, Mia left the two to sleep: they'd both earnt it in their individual ways.

It was another thirty minutes before Vince came out of the Toretto house, looking for Liz. He wanted to discuss a few things about the cars and hoped she was around. Walking across the drive he spotted a large lump on the porch swing, it looked like Liz but there was someone else there too, Vince wondered who it could be as Liz didn't know anyone else in the area as far as he knew. Seeing the lump wave, he suddenly realised that it was Dom. Feeling a wave of jealousy wash over him, Vince ran the rest of the way anger written on his face.

Holding up a hand, Dom stopped him short. Looking down at the top of Liz's sleeping head he kissed her forehead. Showing affection like this was new to him but he liked it, he wanted to care for the woman in his arms. Shaking his head he decided he was mad, it was all going so quickly. Remembering Vince he looked up, this time there was surprise in his old friend's face, the anger having dissipated as he saw the look on Dom's face as Dom had looked at his friend.

The jealousy was still there in the back of his mind, Vince didn't know why that was, but he could see Dom and Liz would be good together. He knew them both extremely well and wondered why he'd never put them together before. Looking down at his still-sleeping friend he smiled, Liz looked so cute snuggled into Dom's side. She was the kind of girl Dom needed, he decided: sensible, kind, generous, great with cars and a heart big enough for anything and anyone.

Tapping his watch he reminded Dom of the time and turned to walk away. Seeing Letty behind him his step faltered, she'd obviously seen Dom with Liz as he noticed the tear tracks running down her face. Seeing Vince staring at her Letty fumbled with the car keys in her hands, suddenly moving she whirled round and raced to her car, starting it quickly she peeled away and accelerated off down the clear street. Vince looked round at Dom and Liz, they were still wrapped around each other and Dom was looking at him, a look of surrender on his face. Surrender? Dom wasn't the kind of guy who would give up on anything or anyone. Vince growled, he wanted to see his friends happy, but if Letty was going to try and get Dom back as he knew she would once she'd gotten herself together, then there would never be peace. Not like the peace Dom and Liz had together.

Still sleeping, Liz knew nothing of the goings on outside or in the heads of the two men near her. A cool breeze swept over them all and Liz moved closer to the hot body cuddling her to it. Warm again, she slept on.


	8. Not Such a Good Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious, or any of the characters/places/cars in it. I am not making any money from this work; it is something of my own imagination. Please do not copy it and post to another site. Thanks!

**Chapter Eight**

It was the harsh heat and light of the summer sun that finally woke Liz. Trying to move from her half lying position, she realised that she was unable to move thanks to the pair of muscle-strewn arms wrapped tightly around her. Fearfully looking up, she gazed into the eyes of the one person she least expected to – Dominic Toretto. His eyes were fixed to hers, a soft smile gracing his face as he looked upon her. Half smiling back Liz asked, "Err, how did we end up like this?" She looked down at his arms and back up to his face. Smirking, Dom replied "You were cold, I was just warming you up babe". "Yeah, right" came the half muffled reply as Liz attempted to extricate herself from the thick bands on muscle that held her prisoner. Giving up after half a minute, Liz leaned back against Dom's chest. He was far too comfortable, Liz decided, but found herself once again relaxing against him, this time though she was far more awake.

Feeling Liz relax into him, Dom grinned; he'd won a round with her at last. This was a step in the right direction. He only had to figure out what direction that actually was. Stretching out his legs, Dom set the swing in motion, rocking the two as they sat together, both deep in thought, each of them on the others mind. Dom wondering what he wanted from this woman and what could be done about it and Liz wondering whether she could cope with a guy in her life. Though Dom was a whole new guy altogether, maybe… No. Pulling her thoughts together, Liz made a break for freedom. Ducking under Dom's arms she managed to get free and escape into the house.

Looking at his watch, Dom realised it was time to be at the garage, there was plenty of work to be done as there was everyday. Hearing music coming from his house as he wandered over the grass to the kitchen door, his thoughts turned to Letty. Somehow over the past few years they'd grown more and more apart, he with the garage and the money and Letty… she'd changed. Grown into someone he hardly recognised anymore. He couldn't even look in the vague direction of a woman without her there, watching and waiting to kick up a fuss. But they had stayed together and Dom did love her after all. But maybe that love was more that of a brother and sister, rather than actually being _in_ love with her.

Realising he'd made his way into the kitchen, he dropped the empty coffee mugs onto the kitchen top and made his way through the empty house, it must have been later than he thought as Dom remembered seeing the near empty drive, the only car there being his RX-7 which one of the guys must have picked up and driven home. Silently thanking whoever it was, Dom showered and dressed in his normal white tank and permanently-oil-splattered jeans. Running a hand over his shaved head, he looked over to Liz's house; she was a mystery all right. He'd seen the cars sitting in her driveway, not what he was used to but they looked good, probably cost a bit too. Biting down on his thoughts, he finally made his way to his car and, quickly starting her up he peeled out of the drive and set off to the garage.

Watching from her bedroom window, Liz smiled. Much as she'd shown she hated Dom's arms around her, she'd actually loved it. But there was Letty to consider as well as the 101 other things going on in her life. Wrapping the towel more tightly around her, she turned to her bed, the day's clothes set out neatly and ready for her to dress. On the side table her laptop gently hummed, the page up showed the entry login for MaxtedFrost Electronics. It was time for her to return for work, she'd had a week off to move but now… Sighing, Liz slowly dressed and picked up the computer, taking it with her into her new downstairs office. Setting it on the desk she plugged it in and logged into the company system, a brainchild of hers a few years ago, as she'd gotten so frustrated with the last system. Liz quickly checked her e-mails and found a few to reply to. One in particular was of interest to her. Quickly switching on the fax machine beside her desk, half a dozen pages came through. Picking them up, Liz stapled them together and, reading them made her way to the kitchen.

Anyone outside would have been worried, from the kitchen came a loud crash, as a mug fell to the tile floor followed by a very loud "Oh my God, they cannot do this to me!" Liz rushed back to the office and, grabbing the cordless phone rang her PA in England, not thinking of the 8-hour time difference between London and Los Angeles.

Keying in the phone number Liz pulled the phone to her ear, the fax still in her hands as she swiftly read through each page in detail. Hearing the phone being picked up at the other end and a tired female voice mutter a "Hello?" Liz only then remembered that London was 8 hours behind and that it was now 2 am. "What are you still doing there?" She asked her tired assistant, feeling suddenly sorry for ringing. A short laugh came from the other end of the line "I had a feeling you'd be ringing so I did some checking up for you" Liz sighed, her PA Amy was an absolute angel, they'd been through some tough times together and being so far away now was hard. "Is the situation so bad I have to come back?" Liz quietly asked. There was a long pause at the end of the line, muffled voices could be heard and then a short, sharp click that signalled the call had been put on speakerphone. "Hey Liz" came a deep male voice, quickly recognising it Liz grinned: it was her cousin Tom. He was the best person to have around in a crisis, and indeed it certainly was one.

"Hey Tom, how're things looking there?" Liz asked, worry laced into her voice. There was another pause and Tom sighed, "We're going under with all of this Lizzy, the company is going downhill and we can't work out why. We need you back here as soon as possible." Thinking of her new friends and Dom, Liz asked quietly "Any ideas on who the leak is?" "We're working on it" Came the reply from her capable assistant, their code for 'Better not to say here'. Looking round the room, Liz came to a decision. "With any luck I can be there tomorrow morning. Make arrangements for the London house to be opened please Amy and arrange for the jet to be ready at the airport as soon as possible." And Liz put the phone down, disconnecting the line.

Looking out of the window, Liz gazed upon the Toretto house, thinking about Dom and how soon she was leaving him and how little she really knew about him. Yet it didn't matter, she realised. She was falling in love with him. So fast though, it couldn't be happening. Pulling herself together, Liz turned off the computer and packed it away into its case. Slinging it over her shoulder she ran up the stairs and into her room. Taking a case out from under the bed, it was soon filled with clothing and all the essentials necessary for her time in London, however long that would be. Hearing the phone ring, Liz picked it up, it was Amy: she'd called the company pilot and arranged for the jet to be ready for 2.30pm; there was just enough time to see Mia and to apologise for leaving so soon before she had to be at the airport. Picking up the bags again, Liz walked calmly out of the home she'd made so quickly and walked to her cars, she would have to make sure Vince took care of them while she was away.

Wiping away a few errant tears, Liz shoved all her bags into the back seat, made sure she had her passport and drove quickly to the Toretto's store.


	9. Leaving Already

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious, or any of the characters/places/cars in it. I am not making any money from this work; it is something of my own imagination. Please do not copy it and post to another site. Thanks!

**Chapter Nine**

In London, Tom and Amy looked at each other, Liz was coming back and maybe all their troubles would end. It had been 4 months ago that the first pieces of software had been leaked to one of the firm's major rivals. Next were more programmes, small nearly insignificant ones that weren't worth anything. But then it escalated. Being an electronics company, the business had tendrils in nearly every corner of life from TV's to radio's and sports machines to pace makers. Small parts of machinery that were being tested disappeared from the laboratories. None of the work was safe. Slowly it began appearing on the shelves of stores around the country and nothing could be done until the perpetrator was found. Unfortunately, until the leak was found no one could be told of the investigation. Having Liz back in the country was the last stage of a plot orchestrated by Tom to catch the thief, though who it would be neither of them knew.

Extricating himself from his thoughts, Tom pushed himself to his feet. He'd been sitting on the corner of Amy's desk through the call but he needed now to set up the last few pieces of the surveillance system that would be a key part in the search for the missing leak. Waving goodbye to Amy, he wondered just how trustworthy she was and decided to delve a little into her background while on his lunch hour, if anyone could do it then he could. Tom knew how much Liz trusted Amy but there was something amiss there…

Back in Los Angeles, Liz was nearing the store. Looking at her watch she saw the time was 12.30, the gang from next door would be arriving soon if they weren't there already. Pulling up out the front she spotted only two cars, Mia's and Dom's. Debating getting out or not she saw Dom waving to her from the inside. Bound to going in, Liz opened her door and slowly got out. As her feet touched the ground she was suddenly swept up in a large pair of very strong arms. Shrieking, Liz shouted to be let down "Let go of me you big brute!" And, laughing, Dom let her down though still holding her against him. He was falling for a woman he hardly knew but he didn't care. Snatching the keys from her hand he locked the car door and pulled her into the shade of the store.

The first thing Liz saw was a laughing Mia, though she was trying to hold the giggles back with a very inadequate hand. Blushing, Liz pushed her face into Dom's chest, hearing and feeling the long deep laugh that echoed through his chest. "So" Said Mia, finally able to hold back the laugh "What are you doing in here?" Lizzy's mood dropped like a stone. Grimacing, she tried to pull away from Dom but instead ended up leaning with her back against his chest and his arms wrapped round her waist. "They need me back in Britain, I'm leaving in…" Liz checked the watch she noticed on Dom's wrist "…around 2 hours" A tear ran down Liz's cheek and was wiped away by Dom "I'm not sure how long I'll be away for, there's some trouble going on at Frost's, my company back in England, and I need to sort it out"

There was silence from Dom and Mia. How could this wonderful woman escape from their lives so easily? Quickly making his decision, Dom whispered it into Liz's ear "I'm coming with you" It was the last thing Liz had expected but she had hoped, oh how she had hoped. Liz turned in his arms, looking up into the face that seemed to tower above her. "But why? You hardly know me. And I'm sure you have so much going on here, you can't just leave all that at a second's notice" Dom smiled down at her "I don't want you to be alone, that's why. Plus, someone's got to make sure you come back" He didn't want to scare the woman in his arms away so he kept quiet about his feelings for her, she couldn't understand how easily they had come to him. Grinning, Liz hugged him tightly then pulled her mobile phone from her pocket. Searching through her address book she quickly found the phone number for the pilot and soon was through, letting him know there would be an extra passenger.

When all was done, the two had a quick sandwich with Mia, waiting for the rest of the team to show up. Dom spent the time writing a short list of instructions for the garage and Liz added a row of telephone numbers they could be reached on if necessary.

It wasn't long before Vince's Maxima came to a halt outside, the engine purring loudly until it was switched off by a flick of Vince's wrist. Getting out of the car, he saw Liz and Dom sitting together on two of the stools at the 'bar'. Seeing their heads together over something, he winced. Sure, he had plenty of girls chasing after him but sometimes he just wanted more. Someone who would be there for him through the bad and the good, rain or shine. Running a hand over his wild hair, Vince headed inside. Dom and Liz looked up as he came up behind them, Liz got up and hugged him tightly. Hugging her back, he looked to see what reaction he got from D: Nothing. That was strange, if he'd been anywhere near Letty, Dom would easily have gone for him, friend or not. It looked like Dom trusted Liz implicitly. Sighing, Vince pulled away and looked towards Mia who was intently studying one of the thick textbooks.

Loud whispering from behind him caught Vince's attention and he looked over his shoulder, seeing Dom and Liz arguing over something. They looked like they were planning a heist or something. Grimacing at the thought of how close to the truth that could really be he tried to listen in on what the two were saying. "…we have to ask him! I'm not leaving my car there!" That was Liz, but leave her car where? "Then we'll take mine" That was Dom, his car? Take it where though? "No! I love your car, I don't want it stolen or broken up for its pieces" Liz again. Thinking quickly of what was under the hood of Dom's car, he wondered just where they were planning on leaving either one of their cars.

A loud cough from Vince brought Dom and Lizzy out of their whispered argument. "Ahem" You know, you could just ask" Blushing, Liz looked up at Dom who nodded. Moving forward to capture one of Vince's large hands in both of her own, Liz brought Vince to sit on one of the stools. "I'm going back to England" Well that was the hard part done though the look on Vince's face was one of pained horror. Realising suddenly that he thought she was going back for good, Liz was quick to correct that thought, "Not for too long though, there's some trouble back there that I have to sort out. Dom has offered to come with me, to make sure I come back". The last 6 words were said quietly though Vince agreed with them. Looking up at Dom, Vince saw the love shining for Liz shining through them. It was early days yet but the two were becoming inseparable.

Realising that the place they were arguing about was the airport car park. Looking between the two Vince said "I can give you a lift to the airport you know" Suddenly feeling Liz's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, Vince laughed loudly "I should offer something like that far more often if I get that reaction!" Dom's low laugh echoed through the large room making Liz look up and glance at her watch. Quickly jumping up she grabbed Dom and Vince, pulling them up and out of the store and back into the blistering heat. "We've got to go" She shouted, and calling a quick goodbye to Mia she ran to her car, Dom and Vince already unlocking theirs, both waving their goodbye's to Mia.

All three roared off down the street back to the Toretto house to drop off the cars and so the Dom could pack a case and collect his passport. Half an hour later, the three drew up at the private jet in Vince's blue Maxima. Their cases were quickly pulled out of the car, stacked on a trolley and taken over to the cargo hold by members of the airport staff with Dom following behind. Liz was still with Vince, hugging each other as hard as they could. It was so difficult being pulled away from one of the closest friends you have when you've only just discovered them again. Breaking away, Liz hurried into the air-conditioned cool of the jet to meet Dom.


End file.
